


Peaceful Storm

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “I get that you don’t care, Aziraphale, trust me,” he barks a mirthless laugh, “I’ve figured that out after this long. I’ve hardly been subtle either but ya know? I thought you would at least be willing to let me defend myself. Not like it can hurt you so what do you care whether I have it or not?”Crowley drops his hands and stares at Aziraphale. At some point, he’s not sure when, he’d dropped the miracle and rain runs down his face, flattening his newly styled hair. It’s just another thing that he’ll shout about later. Aziraphale himself looks just as confused as ever. Crowley shakes his head and steps away.***Prompt from anon on tumblr:  If you're talking prompts, do you think you could write something for Crowley & Aziraphale (preferably asexual, but I'm not picky) where Aziraphale finds out that Crowley REALLY thinks that Aziraphale doesn't even like him? That he just puts up with him because it's convenient? And Aziraphale is horrified because of course he adores Crowley, and he knows Crowley cares about him A LOT. So he feels so guilty about never telling Crowley how much he means to him. So he does.





	Peaceful Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who sent in this prompt: If you're talking prompts, do you think you could write something for Crowley & Aziraphale (preferably asexual, but I'm not picky) where Aziraphale finds out that Crowley REALLY thinks that Aziraphale doesn't even like him? That he just puts up with him because it's convenient? And Aziraphale is horrified because of course he adores Crowley, and he knows Crowley cares about him A LOT. So he feels so guilty about never telling Crowley how much he means to him. So he does.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this and kinda wanna give it another spin some time when I don't have other prompts on the waiting list. Thank you again, hope you enjoy!

It’s raining when they bump into each other. They’re both miraculously dry despite it. Crowley is the one to untangle them, holding Aziraphale by the shoulders a little under arm’s distance. The angel is looking a bit dazed but no worse for wear. Well. His hair’s not as perfectly feathery as the last time he saw him. In the car. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale practically breathes his name like a lovesick sigh and it makes Crowley yearn to link their arms and walk them back to the bookshop that Aziraphale was clearly going home to and…’ _ you go too fast for me’ _ .

“Watch where you’re going, angel. It’ll be a car next and that’s your six thousand years streak ruined.”

Crowley frowns and drops his hands, shoving them in his pockets. He’s had his hair cut. He can’t help wondering if Aziraphale likes it. Though the way that Aziraphale won’t meet his eyes, even with his sunglasses on, makes it hard to tell. It hurts a little.

“What are you doing here?” 

A lot.

“Walking. Same as you.”

Aziraphale scoffs and adjusts his coat. “Right. Not causing car crashes or- or any of the rest of your demonic mischief?”

“Oh, you know me,” Crowley drawls, trying to figure out whether he’d imagined the hard edge to the angel’s words or not, “all about mischief.”

“Well, that’s...that’s bad.”

“Demon, angel. It’s the job.”

Aziraphale nods, distracted. Crowley rolls his eyes.

“I’ll see you around then,” Crowley says, already moving to step around Aziraphale.

“Oh? You don’t want to uh go for lunch or anything?”

Crowley pauses and raises a brow at him. “Do you?”

“Um,” Aziraphale hums noncommittally. 

“Exactly. So I’ll just be on my way.”

“Crowley, wait!” 

Crowley sighs and spins on his heels, spreading his hands. “What, angel? I get it, you’re still mad over the water thing. I’ll leave you be for another few years.”

Aziraphale’s face scrunches up. Crowley isn’t sure what it is he’d said that’s confusing but is also feeling a bit irate by now and wants to go and sulk at his plants. 

“You’ve not used it yet, have you?” Aziraphael rolls his eyes but it seems to be more at himself and Crowley is definitely confused at this point. “No, stupid question. Clearly you haven’t, you’re still here.”

“Why? You want to take it back or something?”

Aziraphale’s silence and puppy-eyed shuffle is enough to have Crowley crossing the distance, hands reaching for the angel’s lapels to grab him but stopping just shy at the last second, fingers clenching and unclenching between them. 

“I get that you don’t care, Aziraphale, trust me,” he barks a mirthless laugh, “I’ve figured that out after this long. I’ve hardly been subtle either but ya know? I thought you would at least be willing to let me defend myself. Not like it can hurt you so what do you care whether I have it or not?”

Crowley drops his hands and stares at Aziraphale. At some point, he’s not sure when, he’d dropped the miracle and rain runs down his face, flattening his newly styled hair. It’s just another thing that he’ll shout about later. Aziraphale himself looks just as confused as ever. Crowley shakes his head and steps away. 

“You don’t like me, angel, that’s fine. But I’m not giving you my last defence if this all goes tits up. I’m going home.” 

And he does.

And he misses Aziraphale’s face fall and his confusion lift and his jaw drop and his eyes water in a way that has nothing to do with the heaven’s pouring.

***

He gets home and has a shower to alleviate the everything that’s rattling round his head. He’s just changed into his pyjamas, planning to spend the next month asleep, when there’s a knock on the door. He hasn’t even left his bedroom when he hears someone calling his name from the hall. No, not someone.

“Aziraphale?” 

The angel is standing there, dripping water onto his floor and not making any move to explain his presence. Crowley miracles his glasses into his hand and puts them back on. Aziraphale continues to grow the puddle on the floor.

“What are you doing here, angel? I thought we’d both had enough for one day already.”

Aziraphale nods then shakes his head vehemently. Crowley clicks his fingers and the dripping stops. 

“Oh, thank you,” Aziraphale says, he’s distracted but he’s also staring at Crowley and Crowley only despite the fact that Aziraphale has never stepped foot into his apartment and should really be more flabbergasted by the ‘angelic’ statue on display. 

“Did you need something, Aziraphale? I’m in the middle of...something.”

Aziraphale finally drops his gaze from Crowley’s and looks pointedly at Crowley’s pyjamas instead. “Clearly. And yes. I think we need to talk.”

“Really? I thought we talked plenty just now.”

Aziraphale sighs and steps towards him, Crowley takes a step back.

“Crowley…”

“Aziraphale.”

Another couple of steps. Crowley’s going to run out of room soon. The window behind him is a possibility for escape though…

“Crowley, what you said. Did you mean that?”

“Which bit?”

“You- I-” Aziraphale steps forward twice then back once, Crowley hits the wall and stays there. “Crowley, you--”

“Can we stop saying my name? It’s starting to sound very weird.” 

That’s a lie. A big fat lie. It sounds beautiful every time. Said in Aziraphale’s voice like that. Softer than normal, warmer. Gentler. Like he’s scared that Crowley really is going to make a break for it out the window. He might. Just to escape this very strange alternate reality that’s playing out in his lounge. Thunder rumbles outside. Maybe not the best escape route after all. Aziraphale’s eyes narrow like he’s found exactly what he’s searching for in Crowley’s own. Except Crowley has his sunglasses on and it doesn’t work like that. Never works like that. He thought it had and he’d been wrong too many times.

“I don’t hate you, Crowley.”

“That’s my name again,” Crowley says weakly as Aziraphale accompanies his words with another step. 

He’s in reach. So close. He doesn’t look angry.

“Why do you think I didn’t want you to have the water, my dear?”

Crowley frowns, that sounded like a trick question. “What?”

Aziraphale just sighs, exasperated. “Answer the question.”

“I need it for defensive measures, last resort and all that. But you don’t- you don’t even  _ like me _ so what do you care, so no water.” 

There’s something to be said for the expressions that cross Aziraphale’s face at this point. Horror. Pain. Regret. Exasperation. 

“I thought you would use it on yourself.”

Crowley has a strong feeling that the exact same expression journey is happening to him now. He scarcely dares to breathe as Aziraphale reaches up ever so slowly, and removes his glasses. Crowley closes his eyes. He can’t do this. This isn’t happening. He can’t.

“ _ Crowley _ .”

“Stop,” he whispers weakly, “I don’t--”

“I like you, Crowley. I thought,” Aziraphale laughs once, high and nervous, “I thought that was obvious.”

“Bullshit.”

Fingers brush against his cheeks and Crowley startles, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. But the fingers don’t leave. The touch stays. He aches.

“I like you a lot, my dear. So, so much. I think it would be more than fair, in spite of what you seem to have gotten into that mind of yours, to admit that I’m in love with you.”

The fingers brush away his tears before they have a chance to truly fall. The rest of him though, is falling through the floor. Washed away. Caught up by the wind. 

“You can’t say things like that. It’s not fair. You’re meant to be fair, angel.”

Aziraphale’s hands slide from his cheeks into his hair, tugging him into a warm embrace. Crowley knows he’s tense, can feel it alongside the ache in his heart, but he still buries his face in Aziraphale’s neck. Breathes him in. Clutches at the back of the angel’s coat. 

“I’m so sorry, my dear. I thought you knew. I had no idea.”

“Stop it,” Crowley mumbles, “stop it. This isn’t fair. I’m just a convenience, you’re just trying to keep me around to be use--”

Aziraphale squeezes him suddenly and Crowley’s breath catches in his chest. “You are everything to me, Crowley. Everything.”

“I didn’t think--”

“Crowley. My dear. Please listen to me.” Aziraphale pushes him back but doesn’t let go, draws one hand up to tilt Crowley’s gaze in line with his. “I’m in love with you. I have been for so, so long, love. I  _ know _ you’re in love with me too. I’ve known for a while. I just- I needed time to figure this out. I’m done with that. We can figure it out as we go, together.”

Crowley nods and nods and then shakes his head. “Why did you never say anything?”

“I thought you knew. I had no idea you believed I thought so little of you. I’ve screwed this up royally.” Aziraphale smiles ruefully and it’s enough to make Crowley laugh.

He leans in and kisses his angel’s cheek. “I’m going to be,” then the other, “so mad at you later.”

Aziraphale hums, happy, and pulls Crowley in closer, leaning them both back against the wall. “I deserve it.”

“Damn right.”

“I love you.”

Crowley presses their foreheads together and finally,  _ finally _ lets himself relax into this. “I love you too, you bastard of an angel.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
